El Jardín
by Lanthir
Summary: Slash HarryxSeverus. Harry sigue a su maestro en un día de descanso. ¿Adonde va Severus?


**El Jardín**

_Por Lanthir_

* * *

_Nadie está escuchando._

_Ahora puedes cantar tu canto,_

_como hace el pájaro, no para el territorio_

_o el dominio,_

_sino para tu autoexpansión._

_Deja que algo _

_provenga de nada._

_Stan Rice_

* * *

Principios de enero de 1998 en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Una gruesa capa de nieve lo cubría todo, y los pocos alumnos que se habían quedado durante las vacaciones de ese año deambulaban por los helados pasillos del castillo, cubiertos de gruesas capas, guantes y bufandas.

Sin embargo, aquel día había amanecido despejado, y el sol brillaba desde un cielo azul cobalto sin una nube; la mayoría de los alumnos, e incluso los profesores, habían salido a los terrenos a disfrutar de aquella hermosa mañana y a entibiar sus ateridos cuerpos con el reconfortante calor del astro rey. Algunas personas deambulaban por la orilla del lago mientras otras paseaban entre la nieve, evitando a prudente distancia al Sauce Boxeador.

Harry Potter miraba la escena desde la ventana de la torre del reloj. Estaba solo y aburrido; Ron y Hermione habían desaparecido desde hacía una hora y seguramente en aquellos momentos estarían en la Sala de los Menesteres, como acostumbraban hacerlo desde que se habían hecho novios. El muchacho estaba feliz por sus amigos, pero ciertamente se sentía algo relegado, y en algún momento empezó a desear tener a alguien con quien compartir. Hacía casi seis meses que había terminado con Susan, y aunque de vez en cuando pensaba en ella, en realidad su mente estaba mas ocupada con otra persona.

Severus Snape. Casi siete años de desprecio continuo y odio nada disimulado los habían separado tras un muro de rencor al parecer irreconciliable. Sin embargo, la segunda caída de Voldemort a principios del séptimo año de Harry y la ayuda que había recibido de Severus para lograrlo, habían puesto en perspectiva muchas cosas.

El profesor había recibido una poderosa maldición dirigida a Harry durante el último combate, que lo dejó con la pierna derecha rígida de la rodilla para abajo para el resto de sus días. Ahora caminaba ayudado de un bastón, aunque su andar seguía siendo bastante fluido y su porte continuaba intimidando a todos los alumnos.

El punto era que gracias a esa intervención, Harry pudo lanzar el hechizo que terminó para siempre con el Señor Tenebroso. Cuando todo acabó, se sintió con la obligación de darle las gracias; pero este lo rechazó de manera tajante. El profesor estuvo un mes en San Mungo, y cuando regresó a seguir impartiendo su clase, su actitud no cambió ni un ápice y siguió tratando a Harry con el mismo desprecio de siempre.

El Gryffindor se pasó varias semanas irritado por la actitud del hombre, aunque no tenía idea de por que le molestaba tanto. Él tampoco toleraba a Snape, ¡Pero por todos los cielos! ¡El haber luchado hombro con hombro en un momento como ese debía de haber significado algo! Además, Harry se sentía ciertamente culpable por la lesión de Severus, y el verlo cojeando por los pasillos no lo hacía sentir mejor. Sentía la necesidad de hacer algo, aunque no tenía idea de que. Pasaron los meses y Harry se encontró pensando mas de lo debido en Snape, ya no como el cretino grasiento que siempre fue para él, sino como el hombre que lo había salvado en mas de una ocasión. El muchacho estaba confundido respecto al papel en que, al final de cuentas, había quedado el profesor ante sus ojos.

Harry se obligó a salir de sus cavilaciones. Decidió dejar de congelarse en el frío castillo y bajar a dar un paseo bajo el agradable sol invernal. Se envolvió en su capa del colegio y salió hacia la explanada.

Unos minutos después caminaba rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid; tal vez ya hubiera regresado de visitar a su hermano Grawp en el Bosque Prohibido. Pero entonces alcanzó a ver a los hermanos Creevey, quienes venían directo hacia él, haciéndole señas para que se acercara. Los muchachos seguían idolatrando a Harry, y después de que derrotó a Voldemort no perdían ocasión para acorralarlo y pedirle que les contara como fue todo por centésima ocasión. Así que el Gryffindor los saludó con la mano y cambió de dirección, ignorando los llamados de los chicos. Caminó rápidamente hasta que llegó a los invernaderos, los rodeó y siguió andando, bordeando el bosque y adentrándose en el valle fuera de los terrenos del castillo, alejándose colina tras colina.

No se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaba marchando, hasta que se topó con una especie de pared llena de enredaderas congeladas. "Que curioso" pensó, al percatarse de que no había estado antes en aquel lugar. Siguió el muro de piedra hasta que se encontró con una puerta medio oculta por un montón de nieve, y viendo que no había nadie alrededor, decidió echar un vistazo.

Bien, lo que encontró adentro lo dejó maravillado. Un pequeño pero exuberante jardín florecía dentro de aquel lugar, lleno de árboles frutales y macizos colmados de flores. Era evidente que el lugar estaba hechizado, pues no había rastro de nieve sobre el suave césped de un verde intenso; algunos pájaros ocultos entre las ramas trinaban alegremente, y el sol parecía brillar aún mas en aquel reducido oasis de ensueño. Sencillamente encantador.

Harry entró con cuidado, sonriendo y preguntándose si aquel lugar sería obra de la profesora Sprout, y por que nunca los había llevado allí. El aire era fragante y fresco, y parecía que el jardín mismo transmitía una inmensa paz y tranquilidad a quien entrara. El muchacho se sintió lleno de una felicidad que rayaba en tontería, y dejando caer la capa cubierta de nieve, se acercó hacia un árbol lleno de manzanas rojas y brillantes. Tomó una, pero antes de que la arrancara, captó un movimiento con el rabillo del ojo. Rápidamente se ocultó detrás del tronco, no fuera a ser que la profesora Sprout se molestara por su intromisión; pero a quien vio no fue a la bonachona bruja.

Severus Snape estaba de espaldas a Harry, estirando todo su delgado cuerpo en un elegante movimiento, con los puños apuntando al cielo y la cabeza hacia atrás, en el mas simple gesto de relajación que cualquier humano puede tener. El muchacho alcanzó a ver la sonrisa del profesor y sus ojos cerrados, y casi pudo escuchar el suspiro imperceptible que salió de sus labios cuando dejó de estirarse y se quedó allí, de pie y con el rostro aún vuelto hacia arriba, al parecer solo disfrutando del calor del sol sobre su piel.

Harry se quedó escondido entre las sombras del árbol, asombrado por lo que acababa de ver. No era nada del otro mundo, y sin embargo, el que Snape hiciera aquellos simples movimientos era como ver a la luna bailando mambo en el cielo; había pasado casi siete años con aquel hombre y nunca lo había visto hacer algo que pareciera remotamente... humano, podría decirse. La máscara de frialdad y desprecio siempre lo acompañaba, y esta era la primera vez que Harry lo veía comportarse así.

Snape movió los dedos de las manos como si estuviera desentumiéndose, y con algo de trabajo debido a su pierna lesionada, se sentó en el pasto y se abrazó las rodillas, apoyando el mentón en ellas. La túnica negra semejaba una laguna sedosa a su alrededor, pero parecía que el calor no lo afectaba; simplemente cerró los ojos y siguió tomando el sol durante largos minutos, con una expresión de paz y con una sonrisita bailoteando en sus labios de vez en cuando, hundido en sus pensamientos. De vez en cuando se pasaba las manos por su cabello azabache, trazando surcos que desaparecían de inmediato.

Harry no se marchó. Se sentó en una de las nudosas raíces del árbol y se dedicó a contemplar al maestro con absorta fascinación. Los recuerdos se removieron en su interior, la lucha interna entre las cosas malas y buenas que había pasado con aquel hombre, las circunstancias que ambos habían atravesado a lo largo de los años; sintió deseos de ir y decirle que estaba cansado de pelear y que todo había terminado, que quería estar en paz con el mundo, que le agradecía la ayuda que le había brindado. Y si, que lo perdonaba por la forma en que lo trató. Solo deseaba acabar con aquella rivalidad estúpida y ponerle fin a las cosas malas que lo habían perseguido durante su corta y tortuosa vida. Ahhh, cuanto ansiaba la libertad de una vida normal, cuanto le gustaría quedarse en aquel jardín en bendita paz y silencio, con Severus, sí, ¿por qué no?...

El chico abrió los ojos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que los había cerrado, pero una sutil somnolencia le hizo percatarse de que se había quedado dormido durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Y no era el único. Severus aún seguía bajo el rayo del sol, pero ahora estaba acostado de lado, con la cabeza apoyada en un brazo. Completamente dormido. Harry se levantó con cuidado y salió de su escondite, caminando sin hacer un solo ruido, algo temeroso de que el profesor se despertara. Sin embargo, en aquel lugar parecía imposible que algo así pasara. El muchacho llegó a donde estaba Severus, y casi sin darse cuenta, se tendió a su lado, observando la piel habitualmente pálida del maestro llena de vida por el acariciante sol. Su respiración era hipnótica, y se veía tan pacífico, tan humano, tan hermoso...

Severus había salido del castillo aquella mañana con el mayor sigilo posible. Siempre que Dumbledore se ausentaba, aprovechaba la ocasión para ir al jardín donde el anciano iba a relajarse y a pensar; desde que había recibido aquella maldición, había sufrido de mucho dolor en las articulaciones de su pierna lesionada, y el director le había proporcionado la ubicación y la contraseña del jardín para que el sol lo aliviara en los meses de frío. Al principio, Snape se negó a ir; pero conforme el ambiente se iba congelando, el dolor iba empeorando, a pesar de los ungüentos de Madame Pomfrey. Así que finalmente, a finales de noviembre empezó a ir. El lugar le había encantado, pese a que no hizo comentario alguno; era pacífico, cálido, tan lleno de paz, que no le importaba que todo fuera un mero hechizo relajante.

Cada vez que iba se sentía muy bien, como si el hielo que cubría su corazón se derritiera bajo los tibios rayos de sol que lo calentaban hasta las raíces mismas del cabello.

Y ese día, aunque no sentía ningún dolor físico, tenía necesidad de ir al pequeño y secreto huerto; la frialdad y la soledad de las mazmorras lo hacían sentir triste, una navidad mas, un año mas totalmente solo. ¿Por qué insistía en seguir con aquella máscara de desprecio y alejamiento, cuando ya todo había acabado? Voldemort estaba muerto, y sin embargo, después de tantos años de fingir, le estaba siendo imposible el liberarse de las viejas costumbres. Y no era que fuera una persona cálida y amable, sabía que no era así. Pero sentía la necesidad de tener a alguien a su lado, un amigo, o un amante tal vez. Estaba harto de sentirse solo.

Ni siquiera había aceptado el agradecimiento del chico Potter, aquel retrato viviente del imbecil de James; pobre Harry, siempre lo maltrató tanto... A pesar de estar conciente de que no era su padre, terminó por usarlo como válvula de escape para sus propias frustraciones. No había sido bueno con él, y pese a todo, le había agradecido su ayuda. No, no era en absoluto como James. El muchacho era distinto. Aunque nunca lo hubiera admitido, sentía cierta empatía con él; su vida había sido dura al igual que la de Severus. Deseaba hacer las paces con aquel chico de ojos verdes, Dios, tan parecidos a los de Lily, la mujer a la que había despreciado por razones equivocadas en aquellos jóvenes años de ideas estúpidas.

Ahhh, necesitaba salir de aquellos muros helados del castillo, deseaba tumbarse sobre la fragante hierba y pensar, tal vez encontrar el valor para salir de una vez por todas de aquel círculo vicioso de frialdad y por primera vez, abrir su corazón ante los demás. Tal vez empezaría hablando con Potter, tal vez.

Así que Severus se dirigió hacia el jardín y se internó entre los hermosos árboles, sin recordar siquiera que tenía que cerrar la puerta, sí, tan cálido y acogedor como lo recordaba. Deambuló durante un rato, dejando que el hechizo relajante vaciara su cerebro de todo problema, llenando sus pulmones del aire vivificante de aquel lugar. Cortó un durazno de piel tersa, e inexplicablemente, la imagen de Harry le vino a la mente; se imaginó que la tez del chico debía de ser así de suave y cálida, así de fragante tal vez. Severus se echó a reír, colmado de felicidad, y estiró su cuerpo hacia las alturas, recibiendo el sol que lo acariciaba desde el cielo azul. Después se sentó y aún pensando en Harry, se quedó dormido. Tuvo sueños felices, de rostros amables y brazos que sea abrían para recibirlo con afecto, y de entre todos aquellos semblantes sin nombre, había uno que destacaba, que lo miraba con una sonrisa y lo estrechaba contra su corazón. Era Harry, diciéndole "Estoy contigo. Estamos en paz".

Severus abrió los ojos, aunque pensó que seguía soñando. Y es que Harry estaba acostado frente a él, con la nariz a solo unos centímetros de la suya, con las gafas algo torcidas y una expresión de tranquilidad absoluta. Totalmente dormido. El hombre no se movió. Si, aún continuaba soñando. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se deslizó de nuevo hacia el reino de los sueños, abrazando el cálido cuerpo junto a él.

Harry se despertó, pero no abrió los ojos. Quería seguir teniendo ese agradable sueño donde estaba con aquel hombre de ojos negros y profundos al que abrazaba con cariño. "Estoy contigo. Estamos en paz". ¿Estaba soñando con Snape? Si. Y había sido agradable y cálido.

Que curiosa se sentía su cama, como si fuera de paja o algo así. Pero estaba muy cómodo y protegido entre los brazos de alguien. Un tenue olor llenó su nariz, como la ropa que ha quedado calientita después de secarse bajo los rayos solares. ¿Dónde estaba? El muchacho abrió los ojos y se encontró viendo los botones pegados a una tela negra y suave.

Entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. La respiración se le fue al percatarse de que estaba entre los brazos de Severus. Y se dio cuenta de que su propio brazo estaba alrededor de la cintura de su profesor, quien seguía profundamente dormido, totalmente inconsciente de lo que estaba pasando.

-Oh, por Dios...- susurró Harry, con el corazón repentinamente acelerado, pero con la mente algo nublada por la atmósfera misma del jardín. Se separó un poco del cuerpo del maestro y observó que la tarde estaba cayendo y que el sol estaba dando paso a una acogedora brisa nocturna. Los colores rosáceos y dorados del cielo lo llenaron de esa sensación de paz y tranquilidad que había sentido desde el momento mismo de entrar al jardín, y se quedó quieto y en silencio observando como el sol se hundía en el horizonte, mientras la luna llena ascendía en una perfecta y teatral ilusión. Quien hubiera hecho aquellos hechizos debía de ser un mago poderoso y sabio al haber creado aquel fantástico lugar.

Entonces sintió que Severus se tensaba de repente. Alzó la vista y lo encontró mirándolo fijamente, con una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se movió ni retiró los brazos del otro, mientras la luna llegaba a su cenit y los alumbraba con su luz perlada. Un ruiseñor empezó a lanzar sus notas al aire cálido de la noche, mientras los árboles parecían mecer sus hojas lentamente, siguiendo la extraña música.

-Perdóname- susurró Severus de pronto, hundiéndose en las verdes profundidades de los ojos de Harry. –Deseo dejar todo atrás y empezar de nuevo, pero tengo que saber que me perdonas por todo lo que ha pasado... tu no eres James. No quiero seguir culpándote de nada. Estoy cansado de todo eso.-

Harry observó el rostro atribulado del profesor, sus ojos oscuros y sinceros como nunca antes los había visto. Y la dulce luz de la luna reflejándose en la piel del hombre que apretaba su brazo en una muda súplica de aceptación, ahora que estaba abriéndole su corazón.

-Estoy contigo. Estamos en paz- dijo Harry, permitiendo que el último resquicio de su alma rota se cerrara mientras se hundía en aquel cálido abrazo, así, tan acogedor, tan dulce y bueno, que hizo que todas las piezas cayeran en su lugar por fin.

Amor. Ya todo estaría bien. Ambos lo sabían, mientras se abrazaban en la oscuridad aterciopelada de aquel jardín encantado.

**FIN**

* * *

¡Hola! :D ¿Qué tal? Bien, espero que les haya agradado este pequeño y tierno cuentito:) El poema del principio es un fragmento de Suite Tejana de Stan Rice, que aparece en el libro de La Reina de los Condenados (si, yo y mi obsesión por Anne Rice, je, je XD) Me pareció muy acorde con la historia y por eso lo puse. Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe donde podría conseguir algún libro de poemas de Stan Rice? Es que acá en México nunca he visto ninguno, y me gustaría mucho leerlo. Los fragmentos que aparecen en los libros de Anne me parecen muy buenos, y eso que a mi la poesía nomás no me cuadra, je, je :P

Bueno, esta historia va dedicada con mucho cariño para Ali, por que ya le debía un Harry/Severus y como premio por el segundo lugar del concurso de mi página en la categoría de fanfic:) Si no han leído "Severus, ¿Tienes protección?" deben hacerlo pero ya, ja, ja, ja, es buenísimo XDDD Ali, servida, guapa! Espero que te haya gustado :D

Gracias por leery nos vemos!!

**Lanthir**


End file.
